One Day
by klxroline
Summary: Publicada originalmente en Wattpad. Post 5x11. Después de la serie de acontecimientos desastrosos en Mystic Falls, Caroline y sus amigos se ven en la tarea de arreglar varios "problemas". Sin embargo, Caroline tiene un problema aún más grande. Sus sentimientos. Créditos a la hermosa portada hecha por: @klaustoxic @salvatores- (vía Wattpad)


**Well, mi primera historia deKlaroline en fanfiction, porque está historia está pubblicada en Wattpad.**

 **Post-sex.**

 **Acepto criticas.**

* * *

 _Prólogo._

Juntaron sus labios.

Tanto tiempo esperando, ansiando, deseando, ellos finalmente se besaron.

Klaus no lo podía creer. ¡Caroline lo había besado, y ella había comenzado! En ese día en especial, aquello era lo último que pensó que podría pasar. Sí, quizá una que otra palabra, combinada con odio y otras cosas ocultas, pero ¿un beso? ¡Nunca lo imaginó!

Ella era perfecta. Siempre lo había pensado. Desde que la conoció -y no precisamente cuando ella moría-, Caroline le pareció interesante. Un vampiro enamorada de un lobo. Poco después, pidió a Tyler morderla, entonces la conoció personalmente. Y todo lo que alguna vez percató, no era nada comparado con ella.

Los labios de Caroline se movían con sutileza, delicadeza, pero a la vez fuerte. Sabia a pasta dental de menta, junto con algo caracterizado a ella. Él conocía el olor y el sabor, pues mientras estaba en el cuerpo de Tyler, la besó, pero esto, esto era distinto.

Pero Klaus no podía quedarse atrás, debía tomarla. Debía tomar la iniciativa y besarla hasta que ella ni recordara su nombre.

Sin embargo, Caroline se separó antes de que él pudiera dejar el asombro de sus labios y cómo eran estos.

Él la miró, sonriente. Ella no tenía que pensar que eso era su _sí._

Entonces, él tuvo el mando.

Ella también estaba muy sorprendida por sus acciones. ¡Había besado a Klaus! ¡El híbrido de mil años, malvado, cruel y que por alguna macabra razón la quería a ella!

En toda su corta vida, se había sentido de la manera que Klaus le hacía sentir. Ni siquiera con Tyler.

 _Oh diablos, Tyler._

Caroline no quería plantearse el cómo decirle lo que estaba apunto de suceder.

Pero ella tenía todo el derecho. Ella sabía que Tyler escogió la venganza antes que su amor. Y que probablemente sí la haya engañado con Hayley.

Así que lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, estaba bien. Ni siquiera eran pareja. Tyler se fue, Tyler ya no estaba. Caroline ya no le pertenecía a Tyler. Hasta quizá, nunca lo hizo.

Ella anheló esto mucho tiempo, no lo dejaría pasar. Este era su momento. Su momento de ser _la primera. La elegida._

Él rompió su blusa en dos. Los botones cayéndose, un sonido lejano y a la vez, tan cercano.

Él era el maestro y ella, la alumna.

Caroline estaba en su punto, terminaría loca. Loca por él y todo lo que él la hacía ser.

El árbol crujió. Klaus había estado tocando a Caroline con toda su fuerza -como si el mundo dependiera de eso- qué el árbol con el que había recargado a Caroline, crujió.

Pero ellos no pararon, necesitaban este momento.

Hasta que el árbol se rompió.

Cayeron uno arriba del otro. Se rieron. Y volvieron a besarse.

En ese instante todo era perfecto.

Ellos eran perfectos.

* * *

―Deja de burlarte ―dijo Caroline intentando ponerse la blusa. Rota.

―Es solo que se me hace chistoso ―rió Klaus.

―Tenemos que hablar ―comentó, después de ponerse su chaqueta intentando tapar la blusa destruida.

― ¿De qué? ―intentó hacerse inocente. Klaus tenía un previo conocimiento de lo que venía.

―¿De qué? ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Tú sabes de qué hablo! ―recriminó.

― Oh, bueno, tú confesaste tus sentimientos por mí y tuvimos este "momento".

―Y tú prometiste no volver ―terminó―. ¿Esto es una especie de adiós?

―Por ahora ―confirmó.

―Por ahora ―repitió, tratando con todas sus fuerzas aceptar que él se iría y no volvería. Por ahora.

― Ten en cuenta, amor, que eso no significa que tú no puedes buscarme. Ya sabes dónde me encuentro.

Ella asintió.

Klaus se acercó a ella y besó su frente.

―Adiós, Caroline.

Y desapareció.

Caroline se sentía satisfecha. Klaus tenía razón.

Tal vez _un día._


End file.
